Power Rangers Millenium Force
by maximus0910
Summary: Master Vile and Thrax plan to destroy our planet now its up to Tommy to guide a new team of rangers to save the day
1. The Millennium Mission

Ah–" Master Vile groggily said, stretching his arms above his head. "It feels great to be awake," His back cracked as he stood up. "Now since that is taken care of, it is time for me to release my grandson from that retched dumpster. Together, with him by my side, we will conquer Earth. Especially now since that scumbag Zordon and his Power-Pukes are gone."

oOoOo

Master Vile walked slowly towards the dumpster that had held his grandson captive. Towering over the dumpster, he rapped his fist against the top. A loud clang echoed through it. All around the dumpster was dust that had cumulated up from over the years of not being touched.

"Wakey-wakey," Master Vile said, awakening his grandson. "Ah," he sighed. "How great it is to be alive again."

oOoOo

The Mystic Mother sat alone at her throne in her palace. The only noise came from her soft hum as she swayed her head back and forth to the beat. She looked down, watching Earth closely. Suddenly her soft hum stopped and her head shot up. Her arms wrapped around her head as she felt an evil force shake through her. "It can't be," she whispered, standing up right away. She left the room at once, the doors swinging shut behind her and pulled out a coin with a dragons footprint .

oOoOo

"Good Morning Everyone," A tall brunette said, walking into a fairly descent size class room. Her heels clicked as she walked. Following behind her was a man in about his mid thirties with glasses covering his eyes. "I hope this will be a great new year at Summit. I am greatly sorry that Mrs. Smith was unable to return this year for unknown causes at the last minute. Dr. Oliver though, has offered to take her place."

The class cheered. Most of the girls only had smiles on their faces, and some of them released the breath they didn't realize they were holding. The boys on the other had where standing up, high fiving each other. One blonde boy, Max Blake who was dressed in red, stood up on his seat cheering loudly. Ben Joey, the boy seated next to Max, got up and gave Max a five high.

"Would you mind sitting down please," the short brunette girl who was seated behind Max asked, as she tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and looked down at the girl. Quickly he jumped down.

"Hi, I'm Max," He said, putting his right hand out. He smiled his famous one hundred watt smile.

"Annelise," She said, shaking his hand. Dr. O had walked over to the two and coughed.

"If you are down now, I would wish to start class," He said, walking back to the front. He grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board. "You can call me Dr. O. Welcome to first period. And Max, I want to see you after school."

oOoOo

"Hey Dr .O?" Max asked, after knocking. The room was empty except for Dr. O, who was grabbing a large locked metal box out from under his desk. "What is this? You aren't going to hurt me?" Dr. O laughed.

"I need your help," Dr. O said, not looking up as he unlocked the box. "I didn't just come here to teach.

I came here because I need yours, and four others help to save the world. I need you to lead the next generation of Power Rangers." Max stood there with his jaw dropped, shocked at his new teacher. Both of their heads snapped at the sound of the TV Dr. O had on.

"Breaking news–" the female reporter said, on the small screen. "Evil space aliens are attacking downtown Nyack." Dr. O looked up and saw a familiar, but ugly and evil face on the screen. A face he hadn't seen in years.

"It can't be." he whispered.


	2. It's Morphin Time

I want to thank StarWriter030 for helping me with the revisions. You're the best

Max–" Dr. O said, reaching over and handing the dirty blonde boy five unique communicators. Max raised an eye brow at the doctor as he fingered the red one. "Take these, and give them to Annelise, Spencer, Ben, and Jet."

"What is it?" Max asked, squinting at the foreign devices.

"Look," Dr. O sighed. "I don't have time to answer your questions right now. It's your morpher. To activate your power say 'It's morphine time'. You'll know the rest from there." said Dr. O.

"It's Morphin Time!" Max shouted, going through unfamiliar motions. He didn't know why, but suddenly he knew more than two seconds ago. "This is so cool." Max said, flexing his hand under what looked like a red spandex glove that fit, well just like a glove.

"Red Millenium Ranger," Max shouted, posing. In his hands were the four other morphers.

"My Tengu Warriors, my great Tengu Warriors, show these ignorant humans who really rules. Destroy them and every piece of their precious city too," Thrax shouted, high from the top of a skyscraper overlooking the screaming citizens. At his side stood Master Vile, arms crossed, observing the chaos down below, pleased at the Tengu Warriors' progress.

About five Tengu Warriors had twenty citizens tied down, pushed into brick building next to the one that Thrax and Master Vile occupied. The building was starting to burn it way down from the top. Two Tengu Warriors jumped down from the top and nodded towards the five who pushed the last citizen in, barricading the door way.

Cries for help echoed from inside the building. Families hugged close together, spending what time left they had before the fire would wrap around their bodies.

"Hey!" Jet shouted, jumping down from a balcony, in between the burning building and Tengu Warriors. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" His keen eye quickly searched the surrounding area before falling on a long pole. Somersaulting over, he grabbed the pole and swung at the Tengu Warriors, knocking three of them to the ground. He swung the piece of metal at the building breaking the glass allowing the citizens to each escape as the fire neared.

"Hey don't you bird brains get the hell out of here?" A voice said, behind Master Vile and Thrax. The two villains turned around to see a teenage boy, none other than Ben Joney. Behind him stood Annelise and Spencer, both in defensive positions ready to attack.

The two villains raised their staffs in the air, and pointed them at the three. They each embraced themselves for the hit that never came. Looking up, stood in front of them was the Red Millenium Ranger who took the blast head on. He stumbled a bit back, but other than that that attack did nothing.

"It can't be," Thrax mumbled, shocked at the Red Ranger. His mouth was dropped wide open.

"You should really close that," The Red Ranger, Max, said. "You're gonna catch flies," He said, pointing out. "I'm the Red Ranger. I coming telling you to leave now or feel the wrath of the Power Rangers."

"You guys might want these," Max said, throwing the three shocked teens three morphers.


	3. The first battle

Thank you Star Writer for helping me with revising the chapter

"This is so cool!" Spencer said, as she quickly strapped the orange morpher onto her wrist, and pulled her long curly blonde hair back.

"What is it?" Annelise asked, a little more apprehensive than Spencer. Annelise finger the foreign gold devise more carefully before she strapped it on.

Jet, on the other hand, quickly strapped the morpher on not questioning the new Red Ranger.

"It's Morphin Time!" He shouted. He quickly went through the similar moves that Max went through except this time a blue spandex covered the brunette's body. "This is amazing!" Jet said in awe, as he examined his newly found armor.

Spencer and Annelise both looked at each other before they took one step forward.

"It's Morphin Time!" They shouted together, hands in front. The two were replaced with an orange and gold spandex, respectively.

"Blue Millenium Ranger!" Jet shouted, posing.

"Orange Millenium Ranger!" Spencer cheered, posing in a different position than Jet.

"Gold Millenium Ranger!" Annelise finished, posing also differently.

"This is amazing!" Spencer cried. "I've never experienced anything like this!" She jumped up and down.

"Who are you?" Annelise asked, walking forward towards the unknown Red Ranger.

"Later," Max said, he turned away from the Gold Ranger and faced Thrax and Master Vile who had now been surrounded by Tengu Warriors. "Let's take care of these bird brains! I think it is time to kick it up a notch! Red Drago Sword!" By now Ben had joined the unknown Rangers on the roof, he watched in awe as they each grabbed their respective weapons, Orange Snake Saber, Gold Bear Claws, and Blue Wolf Daggers.

Max ran forward towards the edge of the building, and swinging his sword he sent three Tengu's over the edge of the building. Two Tengu's grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Twisting around he was able to break free and kick the two in the gut hard, sending them flying back into an electrical box.

Running forward with her Orange Saber in tow, Spencer charged towards three unexpecting Tengu Warriors. She front flipped over to their front side. One of them charged towards the Orange Ranger, but quickly side stepping and setting her foot out, the Tengu tripped over the side of the building.

"Have a nice trip, see ya next fall," Spencer waved, watching the Tengu fall down.

"Hi-ya!" Annelise shouted, as she swiped upward at two Warriors with her Gold Bear Claws. The two went flying up before landing with a loud thud. Jet stood on the top of the gray electrical box a few yards away, and through two daggers towards the Tengu Warriors. The two daggers both landing on the Tengus' heads, right in the forehead.

As Max, shoved the last of the Tengu Warriors off the building he noticed that not only had Thrax and Master Vile had left, but they also had a watcher. Max quickly made his way around the other rangers towards the male blonde watcher.

"You guys are amazing!" The blonde shouted, pumping his fist in the air. As Max got a closer look at the boy he recognized him as Ben, the final fifth Teal Ranger.

"I need your help," Max said, handing the boy the last morpher.

Ben quickly stood up and grabbed the morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" He shouted, knowing exactly what to do. "Teal Millenium Ranger!"

"We did it!" Annelise cheered as she and the other two ranger came towards the new Teal and still un-named Red Ranger.

"We're not done yet," Max said, pointing towards the large skyscraper sized monster attacking the city.

"If you combine your Zords you can create the Millenium Megazord to defeat him," Dr. O's voice said, through Max's morpher.

"You got it Dr. O," Max said, looking up.

"Dr. O!" The other four asked, surprised at their new teacher's voice coming through their morphers.


	4. zord time

"Uh! Why must they always grow?" Ben asked, irritated. He stomped both of his feet like a pouting child.

"No time for complaining Ben," Max said, walking closer to the edge of the building. "Drago Zord!" Max raised his right fist up, calling upon his red clad friend.

"I'm all for this!" Annelise shouted, running up next to Max. "Bear Zord!" Annelise looked over at Max and nodded. The both of them then jumped up into the air, into their respective Zords.

"Snake Zord!"

"Wolf Zord!"

"Monkey Zord!" Spencer, Jet and Ben all shouted together. Each jumped into their respective Zords.

"It's really cramped inside here. I don't like it" Spencer whined. She was squirming around in her Zord, quickly getting closterphobic in the small space. Dramatically, she pushed the sides of the Zord, trying to make it bigger. Max rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"Spencer, hush up and pilot your dang Zord!" Max shouted, tightening his grip on the wheel of his Zord. The monster shot at Max, causing the Red Ranger to swerve and just barely miss the building. Max quickly turned his Zord around to face the newly grown monster.

"You Rangers don't stand a chance against me!" The monster laughed, continued to shoot at the Zords. The wolf and Monkey Zords both tried to avoid the attack, only causing the two to collide. They crashed to the ground, creating two Zord size dents on the highway.

"Max, tell the rangers to form the Millennium Megazord. That will give you guys enough firepower to take down the monster." Dr. O said, through the Zord communicators.

"One step ahead of you Max," Jet said, swinging his Zord around. The other three Zords quickly caught on, and also swung around. Max nodded, and they proceeded to combine each of their Zords. Wolf and Monkey Zords rearranged themselves into the feet and torso of the Megazord. Meanwhile, the Snake and Bear recreated the arms and stomach. Finally, Max's Zord came in and joined the others creating the head and top of the Megazord.

"Millennium Megazord, power up!" The Millennium Ranger shouted together. The Megazord pulled out a large katana. As the Megazord swung the katana backwards, a multi-color energy surrounded it. Swinging forward, the Megazord struck down onto the Monster. Once going downward and the second hit going upward. The second hit causes the Monster to explode into the air in the distance.

"We did it!" Annelise cheered, as the Megazord disbanded. Each Zord did a victory lap around the city. The citizens came out of hiding, cheering on their new heroes.


	5. back at the command center

The Rangers teleported back to the base in front Dr. O in five colorful flashes, respective to their Ranger color. Ben lost his balance when he landed causing him to fall into Spencer, who then pushed Annelise onto Max. The Red and Gold Ranger fell to the floor, Annelise on top of Max. Locks of Annelise's brown hair fell from her face. Everyone, minus Max, had taken off their helmet, but was still morphed.

"Oh, sorry!" Annelise blushed, quickly rolling off of the still unknown Red Ranger. She quickly stood up, composing herself, trying to shake off what had happened.

"So who are you really under your costume?" Spenser asked, walking around the Red Ranger, poking him once. Max stepped forward, and put his finger on the black button on his morpher.

"Power down!" Max said. His red suit disappearing, revealing the fifteen year old blonde.

"I knew it was you dude," Ben admitted, walking up to Max and slapping him on the back. The two then fists pounded. "I can't believe were Power Rangers now!"

"Thanks Max, you really saved us out there." Annelise said, giving him a hug.

"Great job there you really taught those aliens a lesson." Spencer said high fiving Max. "We all did awesome. I still can't believe we just did that!"

"Don't get to full of yourselves; we still don't know what else Master Vile and Thrax have in store for us." Dr. O said. "Go home and sleep. We may have won the battle, but not the war yet." Max looked down at his watch.

"Crap it's 10:30! My parents are going to kill me I have to go," Max said. The others all nodded, and each of them teleported home tired.


	6. The Next Day

The next morning, the five rangers woke up feeling the aftermath their first battle against Thrax and Master Vile. Most of them were not accustomed to fighting, and many had aching muscles. However, each Ranger woke up to pleasant surprise. Each morpher was disguised as sixth generation iPod Nano, with the watch band in their respective colors. So their parents, friends, family and school staff won't get suspicious of the five teens "extracurricular activities".

Max got up out of bed the next morning stretching and yawning, his back cracking in the process. The Red Ranger worked his way down to the fridge, after he got dressed, and grabbed his already made protein shake skateboard. He quickly swung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way out the door, cell phone in hand. He quickly dialed his fellow Ranger, Ben.

"Hey bro, do you want meet me at the skate park after school with the gang?" Max asked, while throwing his skateboard on the ground. With his right foot, he pushed off, making his way down the side walk

"Yeah, definitely," Ben's voice said, coming through the small flip phone. Max kick-flipped his skateboard, jumping up just in time to miss the curb. He weaved in and out of the people making their way towards their destinations.

"Alright see you in a few," As Max pressed the end button on his phone, just as he saw his fellow anger Annelise, getting picked on by one of the popular girls from their school. Max skated over across the street where Annalise was. The leader of the popular girls, Nina, was calling Annelise names.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Max said, squeezing his way in between the two girls. Nina huffed, brushing past Annelise, their shoulders touching. Annelise turned around and swiftly side-kicked Nina, before bending down and whispering something to the bully.

"Come on, let's go," Max said, leading the tear, streaked face, Annelise away.

OoOoO

"Those Power Punks disgust me, don't you agree grandfather?" Thrax said, as he was viewing Max helping Annelise through the same telescope his mother used.

"I agree," Thorax said, pushing the telescope away, disgusted. He made quick work towards his Monster Maker. Quickly, he typed in a few commands to create a monster that he was for sure was going to defeat the Rangers for a change. The machine stopped and out came a monster that resembled a large, orange pumpkin. Thrax and his grandfather gave an evil diabolical laugh and sent the pumpkin monster with an army of Tengus to Upper Nyack, hopefully to destroy those pesky Rangers once and for all.

OoOoO

Just as Max opened the door to the school to allow Annelise to walk in first, their morphers beeped. Groaning, Max was the first to respond.

"What's the word Dr.O?" Max asked, as he and Annelise made their way around the corner of the school, away from all classmates.

"It looks like Thrax created a pumpkin monster that is stealing peoples' emotions in the downtown area. Get down there ASAP. Ben, Jet and Spencer are already down there fighting his army of Tengus," Max looked over to Annelise who nodded.

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute," Max said, before the two Rangers did a similar motion the Zeo Rangers did to summon their morphers. Their morphers appeared, and they brought their wrists up to their chest.

"It's morphing time!" The two shouted together, morphing.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, the three other Rangers were occupied fighting the Tengus, and the pumpkin monster. Each was struggling with the loss of the two Rangers. Suddenly two sky attack brought their attention to the incoming Max and Annelise. Summoning his weapon, he did a ninja like strike on some of the Tengus. Anneliese also summoned her weapon, and pulled the string back on her bow, hitting two Tengus at once.

"And that's how you kill two Tengus with one arrow!" Annelise laughed, joining the others.


End file.
